


Trophy

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Mutou Yuugi, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Mutou Yuugi-centric, Physical Abuse, Protective Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh), Protective Yami Yuugi, Rescue Missions, Threats of Violence, Yami Bakura Being an Asshole, Yami Bakura-centric, a bet was made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: With Yami/Atem feared dead, Bakura takes a prize.  A prize for a bet no one knew was made.  That prize is Yugi, who Bakura plans to keep as a tormenting trophy of the Pharaoh's failure.  A rescue mission has to be made, but will they save Yugi in time?Yami will be referred to as either Yami or The Pharaoh since this takes place during the fifth season before he learns his name.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, No Romantic Relationship(s), Yami Bakura & Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	Trophy

None of them expected this to happen. After a perilous journey and a duel with Bakura, they thought they were in the clear. All they had to do was find the Pharaoh and help him. Meeting new, friendly people was great, and it helped send them on the right path. But what should have been a pleasant reunion went sour when they found the Pharaoh hanging onto a thread over a cliffside with Bakura lurking above him. It was clear what he was going to do. But before they could rush to the rescue, Bakura had, not only grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, but destroyed the part of the ledge the Pharaoh was holding onto. The Pharaoh fell with a disturbed scream.

As the others made their way closer to the scene, a blow from Tristan hit the side of the Bakura's face. It caused blood to spill from the side of Bakura's mouth, which he promptly licked away. His amused smirk was quickly replaced with a vengeful grip around Tristan's throat. Words and air could not escape Tristan, causing their attentions to turn to him. Joey became a wonderfully convenient cushion for a tossed Tristan, knocking them both to the ground. 

It was pathetic to see the concern on the quartet's faces, but with the lose of a friend, it was expected Bakura supposed. He was so close to them, even if they didn't always know the Pharaoh and Yugi were two different people cohabitating in one body. However, that mattered not. Bakura's sight was focus on one particular target. A hand wrapped around Yugi's arm, yanking him away from his friends. A stiff, yet startled gasp escaped Yugi, alarming the others.

"Yugi!" Tea gasped.

Yugi twisted and jerked, trying to pull out of the grip he found himself in. However, instead of a loose opening, the grip tightened around his wrist. Yugi's arm was twisted behind him, contorted in an unusually painful position. Yugi let out a distressed yell. Anger and fear built up in Yugi's friends as Joey and Tristan stood up. All the while, Yugi was trying to figure out what was going on through the pain. What caused this sudden turn of events. Bakura was never this unpredictable, outside of not being entirely upfront with his schemes. Yugi's body squirmed more as he tried to get comfortable, welll aware that Bakura was not about to release his arm.

"Let him go you jerk." Joey demanded, not hiding his hatred.

"Haven't you done enough?" Tristan aggressively added.

Bakura smirked. None of them were particularly threatening, despite their attempts to be seen as such, which made their display amusing. The lose of one friend and the entrapment of another was understandably disturbing. However, none of them held the assertiveness of the Pharaoh, nor did they emit a dark or threatening aura. They were merely young individuals trying to look tough in the face of danger. He'd consider it brave if it weren't so pathetic, and Bakura relished it.

This time it was Joey who threatened to strike him, cracking his knuckles as they firmed a fist. Before the blond could even take a step, Bakura contorted further, causing Yugi to cry out in pain. Tea could only gasp in horror while Tristan and Joey froze. None of them wanted Yugi hurt, not knowing how far Bakura would go. Their shock pleased Bakura, knowing that he could, and would, use it when needed. Bakura dragged Yugi towards his horse, not caring if he stumbled and tripped as he trued to dig his heels into the ground. Pulling a rope from a satchel, he bound Yugi's hands behind him. Yugi hissed, squirming uncomfortably.

"Let me go." Yugi pleaded.

"I'm afraid not little one." Bakura denied with sarcastic sympathy. "You and I have much to discuss."

Bakura smacked a pressure point, knocking Yugi out. His body went limp, which made it easier for Bakura to throw Yugi onto the horse, allowing the teen to drape like rolled up cloth. Not wanting to stand there and do nothing, Joey went on the offensive, gearing to deck Bakura. Bakura avoided the attack, retaliating with a punch of his own. It hit Joey hard, knocking him back and leaving a throbbing sensation in his jaw. Joey rubbed it slightly to soothe it.

"I was promised a prize for capturing my desired target." Bakura loudly proclaimed, hopping onto the horse. "This will do quite nicely. If you try to follow me, he will die."

Digging his heels into the horse's side, Bakura guided the equine away from the now trio. Behind him a scene of grief and confusion.


End file.
